


Loss of Control

by SoloRogue



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloRogue/pseuds/SoloRogue
Summary: Jagged Fel finds out who he's flying against
Relationships: Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Loss of Control

Jagged Fel rushed to unstrap himself from his sim seat. He had just taken out the last Rogue and wanted to see who it was. It wasn’t Rogue Lead, Darlight was the second to last Rogue to get killed. Darklight flew with an obvious style; decades of experience coupled with a hard grace. No, the last Rogue seemed fairly inexperienced. Whoever they were, they flew with an astounding amount of raw talent. What’s more, they learned quickly and could make their X-Wing dance. With a little more experience, they could even shoot me down. Whoever it was, that Rogue had won Jagged’s respect from flying alone, which was a difficult thing to do. No one else had managed it. 

Climbing out of his sim, Jagged scanned the area of the distinctive orange flight suits. There was one leaning against the wall by the exit, a lanky blonde woman who appeared to be waiting for someone. She’d clearly been out of the sim for a while, her hair no longer soaked with sweat from her helmet. She glanced over towards him with a wry smile and gave him a mock salute. It wasn’t a hostile gesture, but Jagged’s gut reaction to it was offense. She, along with the rest of the Rogues, carried themselves much more casually than he expected for an elite military unit. Humans are baffling. How can one be casual in the middle of war. Discipline, in his mind, was essential to win any battle, and outside the cockpit the Rogues seemed to have very little. Of course, inside the cockpit the Rogues could give even Spike squadron a solid fight. He simply didn’t understand how one could turn discipline on and off like that. 

The hatch to one of the X-Wing sims opened up, and the pilot clambered out and dropped to the floor. That must be them. The pilot looked at him and gave him a quick nod before she turned to what he presumed was her wingmate, pulling her helmet off in the process. Jagged had never been more glad that his helmet covered his entire face. It hid his shock, though he thought nothing would hide his suddenly very loud heartbeat. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and that was with her brown hair a sweaty mess from her helmet. Wisps of hair were plastered to her face, and she had a smear of grease across her cheek. A small button nose sat below shining golden brown eyes. She was tiny, and her flightsuit did a good job of hiding her form, but Jagged had plenty of imagination. He was, after all, human too. He vaguely wondered if this was what a crush was. He had heard of crushes from his parents, but never understood until now. 

Jagged couldn’t see her nametag the way she was facing, but he didn’t need to as her wingmate began hassling her. 

“Hey Solo, you’re buying!”  
Jaina groaned. “Aw come on, Anni!"

Jagged’s jaw dropped even further. Jaina Solo! That explained a lot, though it was still unexpected. It explained her inexperience, but also her confident flying, and Jagged had no doubt that it would extend to everything from an X-Wing to a battle cruiser. Without knowing who she was, she had won his complete respect, but her beauty caused his chest to tighten. He pulled his own helmet off and shook his head. I cannot have a crush on the daughter of Han Solo, Father will never forgive me. 

Anni clapped Jaina on the shoulder and steered her out the exit, towards the bar. "You know the rules. Last one alive buys."

"But I always buy!"

"Then die more." Anni's laughter was the last thing Jagged heard as the exit slid shut behind them.

He was left to contemplate this new development in silence. He couldn't still his heartbeat, and his stomach was knotted. For the first time, Jagged  
Fel had no control over his emotions, and more frightening still, he  
didn't want any.


End file.
